The field of the disclosure relates generally to turbine components, and more particularly to surface cooling channels for a turbine component.
At least some known rotary machines, such as gas turbines, include rows of turbine blades that extract energy from a flow of hot gas generated, for example, by combusting fuel and air in a combustor. At least some known components along the path of the hot gas are subjected to high temperatures that can degrade the components, requiring costly repair and/or replacement operations. To improve an operating life of such components, at least some known turbine components include micro-channels defined therein and configured to distribute a cooling fluid within the turbine components. However, such micro-channels typically require very tight manufacturing tolerances, and at least some known methods for forming components having such micro-channels require specialized equipment, resulting in a high cost and time-intensive labor requirement for the turbine components.